There are many situations where a party may wish to be informed of an emergency call, such as a 911 call, at the time the call is placed. Emergency calls are generally routed to a Public Safety Answering Point (PASP) at a location remote from a caller. Based on the caller's situation, the PASP may dispatch appropriate emergency response personnel. In many situations an emergency call does not provide timely notification of a caller's situation to other interested parties, such as family members, administrators, local security and/or local medical personnel. A separate notification, such as a call or sequence of calls, may be necessary to provide notification to these other interested parties. However, additional calls may not be possible in some cases due to an extended duration of the initial emergency call and/or other circumstances.